


All Too Well

by AbigailsInfamousNight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Derek the driver is back, F/F, Heavy Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Maybe - Freeform, So much angst, Some Descriptions of Violence, Song Inspired, Will Probably Be More Smut, it will get better, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailsInfamousNight/pseuds/AbigailsInfamousNight
Summary: Lena is devastated by the disappearance of her alpha. She does her best to survive until she just can’t anymore.Inspired by All Too Well by the one and only Taylor Swift.“And I know it’s long gone, and that the magic’s not here no more, and I might be okay, but I’m not fine at all.”





	1. And I Can Picture It After All Of These Days

It’s a sunny Friday afternoon when Lena’s carefully constructed world comes crashing down. She thought she'd be over this by now. Over _her_ by now. It had been months by the time she spotted her across the street from Noonan's outdoor patio.

Not even a year ago they had been making the drive to Midvale together, singing along loudly to the radio and unbelievably in love. It's not necessarily the sight of Alex that sends her in a downward spiral, it's the scarf, her _favorite_ scarf. She had worn it to Kara's house and never saw it again. The alpha had it wrapped snug around her neck, covering up to her nose, to ward off the chill lingering in the air.

In the blink of an eye she’s thrown back into their trip to Midvale when she had been introduced to Eliza as Alex’s soon to be mate, not as CEO Lena Luthor.

 

_Eliza has pulled out every single photo album she had stored away in the girls’ room after they left home. The counters are covered with pictures of a young, grinning Alex and obvious shenanigans the sisters had partaken in._

_In a little black album pictures of a fourteen year old Alex with black rimmed glasses smiles up at her. Gently she runs her finger over the curve of young Alex’s cheek, smiling to herself at how unbelievably cute she was. Strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her flush against a warm body. Alex huffs against her neck, burying her burning cheeks in Lena’s neck._

_“Oh Alex, you were the cutest thing with your glasses!” Eliza chuckles from Lena’s right. Eliza flips the page to a wild little alpha soaked to the bone holding her surfboard in the sand. Immediately Lena envisions bright green eyes and shaggy auburn hair running alongside Alex, holding their own smaller board, as they take off into the water. Alex manages to get her thumb beneath the hem of Lena’s shirt and runs it along the soft skin there, as if she knows exactly what Lena was thinking._

_When the page turns again it’s to both sisters dressed up in Midvale Rangers baseball team uniforms. Alex groans loudly into Lena’s shoulder, attempting to bury herself further into the omega._

_“Darling you didn’t tell me you and Kara played baseball!” Lena teases gently while lifting up the album to get a closer look._

_“I don’t want to talk about it.” Alex grumbles into her shoulder, earning a chuckle from both omegas in the room._

 

Lena comes back to herself when a sudden ache takes her heart in it’s grip. She knows that it’s gone, that whatever they had is no longer there. At least for Alex that is. She might be okay but she’s not dense enough to think she’s even remotely fine at all. Lena had spent the past three months doing everything possible to forget the red headed alpha. It had almost worked until she looked up from her tablet, not like it would’ve lasted long anyways.

She watches as Alex sits on the railing outside the bar and grill across the street, the alpha occasionally fiddles with her phone then rubs soothingly at her chest. The action reminds Lena of the days before it all came tumbling down.

 

_Lena sat on her couch with a glass of wine, skimming through a CatCo Tribune article detailing a recent interview she had with Kara while she waits for Alex to come home. The alpha had picked up a new top secret, “No Lena, like for real top secret. I can’t tell you a thing.”, mission and had been working later with every passing day. Initially she didn’t mind, not like the schedule of a CEO is any better but lately Alex had been acting strange. Whatever this mission is, it is clearly taking a toll on her alpha._

_Finishing her glass of wine, Lena puts the now empty glass in the sink and quietly pads across the penthouse bare foot to their bed. She slides under the covers, rolling over to Alex’s side of the bed and burrows into her pillow._

_Hours later Alex drags herself through the front door. It was not supposed to have been this late of a night, not at all. Irritation bubbles beneath her skin at being denied time with her omega. They may not have exchanged bites yet but she belonged heart, body and soul to the beautiful woman asleep in their bed. Quietly she steps into the bedroom after shucking her jacket and kicking off her boots. Lena is laying half on her back and half on her side on Alex’s side of the bed. Alex can’t stop the swell of pride in her chest at the sight. Quickly she strips down to just her boxers before crawling under the covers to join Lena._

_Almost immediately the woman in question begins to stir and seek out Alex’s warmth. Alex eagerly gives into Lena, hovering over her when she rolls fully on to her back. Lena slowly opens her eyes, reaching up to run a sleep heavy hand over her cheek._

_“Missed you.” Lena mumbles with a gentle smile. Alex can’t help but smile before lowering her weight on Lena and kissing her softly. Immediately the omega opens up to her, sinking into the mattress and encouraging the press of her body along her own. The kiss quickly becomes heated, coaxing moans from both women._

_“Want you.” Is breathed against Alex’s lips forcing a quiet groan to fall from her lips. Quickly she shifts her weight just enough to kick off her boxers and slip a hand between them to pull at Lena’s thin sleep shorts. Lena raises her hips eagerly to get rid of the flimsy fabric keeping Alex’s skin from her own. Once her feet are free Lena wraps her legs around the alpha’s lower back, pulling her close._

_The sensation of wet heat on the underside of her cock makes Alex hiss through clenched teeth. When she tries to fit a hand between their bodies Lena whines loudly, pulling her against her body._

_“I need you inside now Alex.”_

_“Okay, okay baby.” Alex leans to the right to grab a condom from the bedside table drawer and is once again stopped by Lena. When Alex looks down at her Lena is staring back at her with wide eyes clearly showing her vulnerability._

_“Can we? Not tonight, please?” Lena flushes prettily at her own question, breaking eye contact to look over Alex’s shoulder. Alex brings herself back over Lena, once again lowering her weight back onto the omega. Nipping softly at her neck Alex rumbles her consent with a gentle purr, followed by soft kisses along Lena’s exposed collarbone._

_“Anything for you Lena.”_

_Alex slides her hands underneath Lena’s loose sleep shirt, helping her pull it over her head. Leaning down, she kisses the omega with all the passion she can find, allowing her body to rest fully against her. Lena moans loudly at the contact, arching into the sensation. Alex angles her hips, gently pressing herself against Lena’s quivering entrance. Slowly she pushes in and gasps at the sensation of Lena’s walls hugging the head of her cock._

_“Oh. You feel amazing Lena. Fuck, I love you.” Alex whines into Lena’s neck. Lena groans at the admission, thrusting up into Alex and taking several more inches of her cock. With a few more careful thrusts Alex is sheathed fully within Lena. She pauses to let Lena adjust as well as enjoy the tight warmth only Lena has ever been able to provide. When Lena nods gently against her shoulder Alex picks up the pace of her hips, losing herself in the feeling of Lena wrapped around her._

_Soon Lena is just at the edge of climax desperate for relief. Whining she mouths at Alex’s neck searching for something she can’t define. Alex latches on to the space connecting Lena's neck to her shoulder and sucks, hard. The omega cums with a strangled cry, forcing Alex to bite harder than she wanted. Stars shoot across Alex's vision as her knot begins to grow, pressing against Lena. When she moves to pull her hips back Lena wraps herself around Alex holding her as tight as she can._

_“Stay, stay, stay.”_

_Alex groans loudly, slowly working her knot into Lena's tight channel. Beneath her Lena is mewling and nipping along her neck. The action alone causes Alex to slip forward, locking her knot inside of Lena. They cum with a shout as Alex's cum fills Lena to an almost painful stretch as her walls continue to milk the alpha's length._

_“Mmm, love you so much.” Lena manages to mumble before succumbing to the exhaustion filling her mind. Alex rubs her hand over Lena's sternum gently, enjoying the steady thump of her heart beneath it._

_“I love you so, so much Lena.”_

 

Lena startles from her memory at the soft cough from the waiter next to her. Smiling she hands over her empty mug of tea, closes her tablet and places it in her bag. When she dares to look across the street again, Alex is waving down a beautiful young woman. The woman practically runs to Alex and is quickly enveloped in a less than platonic embrace.

Lena is not at all prepared for the absolute devastation that rolls through her body followed by nausea. She isn't able to slow the strangled sob that breaks from her chest or stop the influx of pheromones her body releases in response. Quickly she presses the distress button on her watch as gentle arms wrap around her. Lena is hit with the scent of warm chocolate as an older omega woman holds her close afraid she'll pass out otherwise.

“It's alright Miss Luthor. It's alright darlin’, I've got you.” The older woman murmurs into her ear. Lena sinks into the warm while she waits for Derek to pull up with her car.

Lena couldn't believe it. She had given _everything_ to Alex. Had allowed her to love her, live with her, to _knot_ her. No alpha had ever been allowed to, not even in her worst heats. That goddamn alpha couldn't even break up with her properly, instead she just never came back.

She remembers waking up the next morning sore in all the right places, the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the air and Alex nowhere to be found. That wasn't unusual but the uneasiness that drifted around her chest had never happened before. Alex never came back. The following day she came home to all of Alex's things gone. The only thing that was left was a plaid shirt Lena kept at her office.

Kara had come over a few days later with a box of Lena's things to find the woman holed up in her once shared bedroom sobbing herself to sleep. Nothing had been fine since then, a month of ignored texts and phone calls lead to Alex's phone being deactivated and never used again. Just to rub salt in the wound Alex called her from a restricted number two months after disappearing.

 

_“Hello? This is Lena Luthor.” Lena mumbles sleepily into her phone._

_“Lena?” The soft whimper of her name takes the omega’s breath away._

_“Alex? Oh, Alex where are you?” Lena sits upright as the haze of sleep leaves her mind. It has been two months since she’s heard her alpha’s voice._

_“I can’t, I can’t tell you. I’m just so sorry Lena. I just, needed to hear your voice one more time. I know I’m the one who left, but, I need it right now.”_

_“You left me Alex.” Lena whispers with tears slowly trailing down her cheeks._

_“I know. I know I did. I wish I hadn’t Lena. You’re mine. You’ve always been mine. I love you so much. Please don’t ever forget that, okay? Promise me Lena.”_

_The change of tone leaves Lena reeling. “Alex what’s going on? Can you come home? Please?”_

_Lena hears shuffling on the line followed by muffled shouts._

_“I can’t. I’m so sorry Lena. Just promise me you won’t forget. Please?” The alpha begs._

_“Yes of course, I promise. I love you Alex. So much. Alex?” All Lena hears is a mumbled, “Thank you.”, before the line goes dead. Sobbing she curls in on herself, holding her phone to her chest, aching for Alex’s arms around her._

 

When she blinks back to the present it’s Derek’s voice she hears ringing in her ears.

“Lena? Lena? I’m here love, it’s okay. Come on sweetheart let’s get you in the car.” Nodding she pulls herself from the woman’s warm embrace with a squeeze to her forearm and allows Derek to lead her to the back seat of the car.

“That’s it, alright be mindful, watch your head.” The smooth timber of the older alpha’s familiar voice helps calm the CEO’s racing heart and mind. Derek shuts the door quietly before turning back to the concerned woman behind him. Through the window Lena is able to make out the muffled conversation.

“Excuse me, Derek? Is Miss Luthor going to be alright?” Derek turns towards the woman before giving her a sad smile.

“I sure hope so, Miss?”

“Amy Michaels.” Amy states while reaching out to shake Derek’s hand.

“Thank you for looking out for her until I came. My girl has been having a hard time recently.”

“I won’t lie, I’ve read a few of the articles. I understand. If she ever needs anything, here’s my number.” Amy hands him a business card to a local flower shop he knows Lena frequents.

“Thank you Amy. You own her favorite floral shop, did you know that?”

“I started ordering her favorite flowers after the first time she came in. One of the kindest alpha women I’ve ever met. Obviously I know now that she’s an omega like me, it’s empowering to see all she’s done. She will always have a safe place and friend in me Derek.” Derek smiles warmly at the omega as he gives her hand a soft squeeze again.

“Thank you Amy.” With a smile he climbs into the driver seat, pulling away he notices a certain alpha clearly in distress as she holds a hand tight against her chest. The moment she looks up he _knows_ she has seen him. With a subtle nod he drives away with a dazed Lena in the back seat. Pulling into traffic he swears he hears _Lena_ being shouted over the sound of afternoon traffic.

Lena sits quietly in the back seat fiddling with her fingers, she never wanted this. Even now the doubts and fears filter through her mind. Had she been too much? Did she ask for too much from Alex? Or could it really just be Alex that tore everything apart? Lena scoffs quietly to herself, pulling her her knees as close to her chest as she can while in the back seat.

She can’t forget, won’t be able to forget an alpha like Alex. Sighing she brushes a hand over the partial mate bite on her shoulder that just refuses to fade no matter how angry she gets. The ache in her chest intensifies as gentle flutters fill her abdomen for just a second. Lena raises her sweater just enough to find the warm skin of her abdomen stretched with the subtle swell of her growing child.

No, she definitely will never be able to forget an alpha like Alex.

_’Cause there we are again, when I loved you so. Back before you lost the one real thing you’ve known. It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well..._


	2. I Don't Belong To Anyone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my blood  
> Once was my own  
> But in one touch  
> You made it yours  
> What have you done?  
> What have you done?  
> Yeah I know I went and left you all alone  
> Please don't think that I let you go  
> I'll never let go
> 
> Anyone Else - Pvris

Alex walked down the street towards Ruby's Bar & Grill whistling to herself, she was  _ free. _ After six months she was finally done with the bullshit. The past few months of her life had been literal torture, infiltrating that gang had cost her so much more than she could have ever imagined. Gently she runs a hand along the still tender scar that stretches from her left temple, down her cheek and curves under her jaw.

Alex had thought she was going to die that night. She's not so naive as to think that her calling Lena beforehand hadn't been the most selfish thing she had ever done. She had been able to  _ feel  _ her in her chest after the last time they'd made love. She doesn't even remember biting her or seeing a mate bite the next morning. Just thinking about that night makes her cock twitch to life. There were days the only thing that kept her going was Lena. Her smile, her laugh, her overflowing enthusiasm for a new project and, her ability to drop the CEO persona and be Alex's omega. 

It hadn't been easy getting to that point, nothing was ever easy with a spitfire omega like Lena, but Alex loved every second of it. Ultimately it had been Alex's iron clad control on her alpha instincts that had allowed Lena to drop her walls in such a way. Of course she still kept up proper manners, she wasn't raised in a barn after all. 

A typical alpha made all the decisions, called all the shots and doesn't let the omega lift a finger if necessary. Alex's girl  _ hated _ that stereotype, the automatic assumption she needed to be pampered and be a kept woman drove her insane. Even when her alpha instincts were chomping at the bit to dominate and control the scenario Alex would hunker down and fight it. Lena called all the shots, picked the restaurants, ordered her own food and set the pace. If Lena asked Alex to make the plans she always did without question. 

It had been a quiet night in with some takeout when their dynamic had changed.

 

_ Alex was standing in the kitchen rinsing the dishes from dinner as well as some from breakfast before loading them into the dishwasher when Lena stood next to her.  _

_ Having grown used to most of her quirks Alex continued to load the dishwasher while she waited for Lena to speak her mind. When she closed the door, started the cycle and dried her hands, she decided to help her girlfriend along. _

_ “What's up Lee?” She hadn't meant to but she had released soothing pheromones with her question. Lena visibly relaxed under the influence of the alpha's scent. _

_ “I, uh, thank you for that Alex.” Lena smiles at her softly before seeming to come to a decision. “I’ve noticed for awhile now that you have been letting me take the reins in our relationship, which I appreciate so much, but is that okay?” Alex isn’t at all surprised by the question, most alphas would’ve left to find a more submissive omega or would have forced her to submit. The alpha bristles at the thought of anyone forcing her omega to do anything. Shaking her head, Alex reaches for Lena’s hand and twines their fingers together. _

_ “Lena I don’t care about that stuff. You are an amazing person, so smart, funny and kind. I’d never ever force you to be anything other than who you are.” Alex gives Lena a reassuring squeeze before moving to the fridge to pull out dessert.  _

_ “So, did you want chocolate or...oh!” Alex almost drops the ice cream entirely when warm arms wrap around her abdomen. Lena nuzzles into the alpha’s shoulder blade before kissing it gently. Alex can’t help but purr at the omega’s gentle affections.  _

_ “As much as I appreciate the chivalrous alpha thing you’ve got going on, do you think that for now when it’s just us we could be an alpha and an omega?” Alex doesn’t need to turn around to know that Lena is now flushed by her own question. The alpha rumbles quietly at the question trying to reassure her omega. Turning in the arms wrapped loosely around her waist Alex nuzzles into the curve of Lena’s jaw giving her a gentle nip before kissing just below her ear. _

_ “My omega.” She grumbles softly into the sensitive skin. Lena purrs loudly at the declaration, turning her head to the slide to bare her throat to her alpha.  _

_ “I love you.” Alex whispers into her flesh as she kisses and nips along the column of Lena’s neck. Lena winds her hands in Alex’s hair pulling her closer to her skin as she barely manages to breathe out “I love you too.”.  _

 

After that it was like the floodgates opened, Lena quickly became comfort in the new aspect of their relationship and seemed to enjoy it just as much as Alex. God, does she miss her omega, if she's still even hers now. The alpha can't stop the low growl that built in her chest at the mere suggestion of another having their hands on her girl. 

Alex picks up her pace realizing she is only a couple blocks from the grill. This is the last loose end she has to tie before she can devote every single ounce of herself to Lena. When she reaches the grill, she perches herself on top of the railing surrounding the outdoor patio. A breeze picks up through the crowd forcing her to burrow her face into her scarf, Lena's scarf. For some reason the omega absolutely loved this thing. It isn't even a designer scarf, it's one she found while at a Macy's on a whim. From the moment fall would set in Lena wouldn't leave the apartment without it.

The alpha smiles into the fabric when a trace of something distinctly Lena hits her nose. Her heart immediately begins to beat faster as she enjoys the warmth the scent brings with it. Alex pulls her phone out and quietly scrolls through what pictures she had managed to encrypt and keep from prying eyes. 

Pain lances through her heart when she stops on her favorite picture of Lena. The omega’s hair is down, the usually tame locks are wild from Alex's fingers running through them, her head is thrown back and she is laughing. Alex can hear the sound clear as day when she closes her eyes. The ache in her chest threatens to consume her so she rubs her hand soothingly over her sternum, something Lena had always loved.

 

_ It had been an awful day. The other agents had fit nicely into their undercover roles but Alex was struggling. They were supposed to have been an anti-alien group but turned out to be a front for some fucked up nonsense. They had been kidnapping omega men and women of varying ages. They would drug, beat, and rape them and then turn around and sell them to the highest bidder. It was sick.  _

_ Someone had noticed a very omega scent lingering on Alex's skin and had called her out on it. They wanted  _ her  _ omega. It had quickly turned into an all out brawl, Alex had not intended for it to but fuck, Lena is her mate. No one else's. Irritation bubbles beneath her skin at being denied time with her omega. They may not have exchanged bites yet but she belonged heart, body and soul to the beautiful woman asleep in their bed. Quietly she steps into the bedroom after shucking her jacket and kicking off her boots. Lena is laying half on her back and half on her side on Alex’s side of the bed. Alex can’t stop the swell of pride in her chest at the sight. Quickly she strips down to just her boxers before crawling under the covers to join Lena. _

_ Almost immediately the woman in question begins to stir and seek out Alex’s warmth. Alex eagerly gives into Lena, hovering over her when she rolls fully on to her back. Lena slowly opens her eyes, reaching up to run a sleep heavy hand over her cheek. _

_ “Missed you.” Lena mumbles with a gentle smile. Alex can’t help but smile before lowering her weight on Lena and kissing her softly. Immediately the omega opens up to her, sinking into the mattress and encouraging the press of her body along her own. The kiss quickly becomes heated, coaxing moans from both women. _

_ “Want you.” Is breathed against Alex’s lips, fuck if that wasn't music to her ears. Quickly she shifts her weight just enough to kick off her boxers and slip a hand between them to pull at Lena’s thin sleep shorts. Lena raises her hips eagerly to get rid of the flimsy fabric keeping Alex’s skin from her own. Once her feet are free Lena wraps her legs around the alpha’s lower back, pulling her close.  _

_ The sensation of wet heat on the underside of her cock makes Alex hiss through clenched teeth. Alex is never quite prepared for the first touch of hot slick against her cock. She tries to fit a hand between their bodies but Lena whines loudly, pulling the alpha against her body. _

_ “I need you inside now Alex.” _

_ “Okay, okay baby.” Alex leans to the right to grab a condom from the bedside table drawer and is once again stopped by Lena. When Alex looks down at her Lena is staring back at her with wide eyes clearly showing her vulnerability. _

_ “Can we? Not tonight, please?” Lena flushes prettily at her own question, breaking eye contact to look over Alex’s shoulder. Alex brings herself back over Lena, once again lowering her weight back onto the omega. Nipping softly at her neck Alex rumbles her consent with a gentle purr, followed by soft kisses along Lena’s exposed collarbone. Alex can't lie to herself, she has wanted so badly to have Lena without any barriers between them for as long as she can remember. _

_ “Anything for you Lena.” _

_ She slides her hands underneath Lena’s loose sleep shirt, helping her pull it over her head. Leaning down, she kisses the omega with all the passion she can find, allowing her body to rest fully against her. Lena moans loudly at the contact, arching into the sensation. Alex angles her hips, gently pressing herself against Lena’s quivering entrance. Slowly she pushes in and gasps at the sensation of Lena’s walls hugging the head of her cock.  _

_ “Oh. You feel amazing Lena. Fuck, I love you.” Alex whines into Lena’s neck. Lena groans at the admission, thrusting up into Alex and taking several more inches of her cock. With a few more careful thrusts she is sheathed fully within Lena. She pauses to let Lena adjust as well as enjoy the tight warmth only Lena has ever been able to provide. Alex knows she may not be the most experienced alpha but this got to be what heaven feels like. When Lena nods gently against her shoulder Alex picks up the pace of her hips, losing herself in the feeling of Lena wrapped around her. _

_ Soon Lena is just at the edge of climax desperate for relief. Whining she mouths at Alex’s neck searching for something she can’t define. Alex latches on to the space connecting Lena's neck to her shoulder and sucks, hard. The omega cums with a strangled cry, forcing Alex to bite harder than she wanted. Stars shoot across her vision as her knot begins to grow, pressing against Lena. When she moves to pull her hips back Lena wraps herself around Alex holding her as tight as she can.  _

_ “Stay, stay, stay.”  _

_ Alex groans loudly, slowly working her knot into Lena's tight channel. Beneath her Lena is mewling and nipping along her neck. The action alone causes Alex to slip forward, locking her knot inside of Lena. They cum with a shout as Alex's cum fills Lena to an almost painful stretch as her walls continue to milk the alpha's length. _

_ “Mmm, love you so much.” Lena manages to mumble before succumbing to the exhaustion filling her mind. Alex rubs her hand over Lena's sternum gently, enjoying the steady thump of her heart beneath it. _

_ “I love you so, so much Lena.” Alex continues to run her hand along Lena's chest long after the omega has fallen asleep. Her knot still has them tied together for at least the next fifteen minutes, so Alex takes her time memorizing the lines and contours of her omega’s face. This may be the last time she will ever be able to do this. Gently she leans forward, kissing along Lena's throat to her cheek and stops at her lips. She places a soft kiss against them before burying her nose into Lena's neck and falling asleep. _

 

Alex is pulled from the memory when her phones buzzes in her hand signaling a text from Abby. The alpha hadn't been able to save every omega she came across but goddamn it she tried. Saving Abby had almost cost her her life. 

Standing up she looks down the street and catches sight of the young omega’s head of wild purple and black hair. Trailing behind her must be Madison. Abby spoke fondly of the quiet alpha who surprisingly was the frontman of an up and coming punk band. When the omega spots her she all but launches herself into Alex's arms.

Alex is barely able to keep them both standing as she starts laughing at the young woman’s enthusiasm. 

“Hey kid.” Alex whispers as she pulls Abby close to her. The omega sinks into the embrace, purring contentedly until a quiet chuckle breaks them apart. Abby turns towards the sound and wraps her arms around the alpha standing behind her. Alex smiles at the couple, when she opens her mouth all that comes out is a pained groan. Pawing at her chest she tries desperately to soothe the now open chasm of pain filling her chest.

“Alex? Alex?!” The alpha hears Abby's muffled shouts but can't think beyond the pain clouding her mind. Frantically she looks around the block and lands on Noonan's across the street. There plain as day she sees Lena's town car with Derek standing by the passenger door talking to a concerned looking woman. When he gets to the other side of the car, climbing into his seat, he looks at Alex. That's when she knows. She knows her omega is behind that glass in agony. 

“Lena!” She screams. She knows she looks certifiably insane hunched over yelling at a moving car but her omega, her entire world is in the back of that car.

"Lena. I have to go.” She manages to mumble as she staggers a few feet down the sidewalk. Before she can fall face first into the concrete Madison has an arm wrapped around her chest and is pulling her to her feet.

“My Rogue is in the garage a block away. We'll get you to your girl Danvers. It's the least I can do for you getting me mine back.” The other alpha mumbles into the back of her head. Alex grabs the arm against her abdomen, giving it a thankful squeeze. 

Quickly the couple pull a still dazed Alex down the sidewalk into the garage. The alpha was compliant enough to allow them to manipulate her into the backseat but was becoming more and more agitated with every passing second. Through her irritated grumbling they're able to catch the general address of what building the omega lives in.

Alex is out the door before Madison is even able to put the car in park. The alpha stumbles up the steps into the lobby and comes to a stop at the security desk. 

“Miss Danvers?!” 

“Jimmy. Is she here?!” Alex pants as the pain clears from her mind.

“Well yeah, her uh, pin just registered maybe five minutes ago.”

Alex nods then darts towards the elevator bashing at the up button.

“Miss Danvers I can't guarantee your biometrics will still work.” The security guard hollers from behind the desk. Alex whips around to face him before a deadly growl slips past her lips.

“Then you better well goddamn find a way to get me to the woman I love Jimmy.” Alex slides in through the now open doors, places her hand against the screen and prays. After a couple seconds the screen turns green and the doors close.

The ride up is the longest ride of her entire life. The alpha paces the enclosed space, huffing and puffing to herself as she waits for the doors to open. When the car dings to announce its arrival to the top floor, Alex only gives it a second before tearing down the hallway. 

Once she's in front of Lena's door, the alpha stops and takes a deep breath. This is not at all how this was supposed to go, she was going to woo Lena all over and hope she would still pick her. Running a hand through her hair, she lifts the other to knock but is met with air. 

“Alex.” Lena stares at her with wide, bloodshot eyes. The alpha can't stop the whimper that claws its way from her throat at the sight of her omega. Lena seems even more beautiful than she did almost four months ago. Without conscious thought Alex has let herself into the apartment, a hair's width away from Lena. 

Her scent, good god her scent. The alpha can't stop herself from pressing her nose into Lena's neck. 

“God, Lena. How do you smell so good?” Alex groans while pulling the omega into her arms. Lena sobs into her shoulder, balling her hands up in Alex's leather jacket. 

“You're here? You're real?”

“I'm here Lena. I'm here. I'm never leaving again.” Alex promises as she mouths against Lena's neck. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Her inner alpha is raging and wild with desire to possess her mate. The only thing that stops her is a small hand pressing against her chest, confused she steps back and stares at the hand fisted in her shirt.

“You left me.” Lena's voice cracks under the weight of the sentence. Alex reaches out to touch her and is stopped by the soft growl that comes from Lena.

“You left me, you left us!” Lena shouts as tears continue to stream down her cheeks. Alex stares at the omega with wide eyes and head tilted in confusion. She takes in the state of her omega and immediately zeroes in on the hand placed protectively over a barely noticeable bump.

“Oh.” Alex falls to her knees in front of Lena, taking her hips in her hands as she rubs her nose against the subtle swell. 

“Us. There's an us?” She chokes out as she places soft kisses along the faint outline of her growing child. Lena nods her head, finally allowing her hands to wind into Alex's hair, holding her against where their child is growing.

“That's why you smell so amazing.” Alex murmurs in awe as she continues her loving assault on Lena's abdomen. Lena tugs against the alpha's hair, pulling her to her feet and bringing their foreheads together. 

“You can't leave again Alex. I won't, I won't survive it.” Lena breathes against the alpha's parted lips. Alex strains against the omega’s hold on her, desperate to taste her lips.

“Never again. I left the DEO this morning and accepted the Director of R&D position at L-Corp earlier this afternoon. I'm never leaving you two, ever again.” Alex vows before crashing her lips against Lena's. 

Lema moans into the kiss, her body arching into the contact as the alpha all but consumes her. She breaks the kiss, panting, and runs her thumb along the scar on Alex's cheek. Alex turns into the contact, humming at the sensation. 

“I was trying to get back to you.” She murmurs as she kisses Lena's open palm. The omega smiles softly as she pulls the alpha down the hallway towards their bedroom.

“Lay with me?” All Alex can manage is a jerky nod while her omega strips off her sweater leaving her in just a tank top and jeans. 

“Anything for you Lena.” Lena smiles wide at the familiar saying, pulls the alpha down onto the bed and lays her head against Alex's chest. 

“I love you.” Alex whispers as she runs her fingers through Lena's hair. 

Lena sighs happily, melting into the contact and quickly drifts off to sleep. Alex lays awake a little longer holding Lena as close as she can without hurting the omega or their child. Soon sleep comes for her as well but not before she notices a slightly raised, discolored patch peeking out from beneath Lena's collar. She pushes the shirt to the side, choking on her breath at the sight of her own teeth imprinted in Lena's skin.

She's definitely going to have a lot of explaining to do. 


	3. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap folks! Sorry about the wait. Let me know if you guys would like to see some more :)

Lena wakes slowly to the insistent vibrating of Alex’s phone against the night stand. The couple is wrapped tight around one another. Lena is on her side, her back pulled tight against the slumbering alpha behind her. Alex grumbles angrily at her phone before throwing her arm behind her, searching for the offending device. When her fingers wrap around it she slides the green arrow and accepts.

“Alex Danvers speaking.” She murmurs sleepily, her other arm pulls Lena as close as possible to her while she breaths in her scent.

“ _ What the fuck Alex?! You can't just rage out of a car like that! _ ” The tinny voice screams into the phone. Alex growls lowly under her breath and presses herself against Lena.

“My omega needed me Abby! I had to get to her.” Alex grinds out through clenched teeth.

Lena does her best to keep her breathing steady and scent under control so she doesn't alert the alpha to her eavesdropping. 

“ _ I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry but you gave up everything to help me get back to Madison. You're family. We were worried.”  _ The voice on the other end of the line had softened quite a bit from its original scolding tone.

“I know kid. Give me a few hours and I'll call you with all the details okay?” 

“ _ Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell me one thing. What's it like?” _

Alex hums quietly to herself for a second as she collects her thoughts. Trying to not disturb her sleeping omega, Alex places a gentle hand over Lena’s swollen abdomen.

“It’s, it’s everything. She is everything Abby.” Alex mumbles with tears quickly clouding her vision. Abby chuckles at the statement as she mumbles out a “see ya later” and hangs up. Alex throws her phone to the floor and wraps her arm back around Lena’s frame. Lena turns to face her as soon as her arm has her pulled tight.

Lena smiles at the confused alpha, running her hand through her short locks, she takes in the slight changes to the face she has missed so much. It’s not that she isn’t angry with Alex, of course she is, but she also isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Most omegas aren’t lucky enough to get their alpha back like this, everything can be discussed and torn apart later but for now she wants to enjoy Alex’s presence.

When she reaches Alex's lips she traces over the delicate flesh making the alpha gasp quietly. Looking up she finds Alex's pupils blown and her cheeks flushed. Lena can't help the wicked grin she feels spread across her face. Oh, she has missed Alex's company, her loving aura and gentle touches but there is just something about being fucked into submission by such a stoic, loving alpha.

Lena slowly slides the tip of her finger past the alpha's parted lips and is met with the gentle flick of her tongue. 

“Fuck, Alex.” Lena groans as the alpha tightens her hold on her hips when she sucks her finger into her warm mouth. Alex releases her finger with a wet pop and pants heavily into the space between them. Shifting her hips, Lena becomes acutely aware of the slick that is now between her thighs. Alex quickly picks up the scent of her arousal, rumbling in the back of her throat, she noses along Lena's neck taking in the rich scent. 

“ _ Lena.”  _ The omega’s heart skips multiple beats at the needy whine Alex breathes into her skin. Alex wasn't necessarily a quiet lover but she rarely let her need be obviously known. Lena winds her hand in Alex's hair, pulling the alpha from the warmth of her neck. Alex grumbles until Lena slots their lips together in a desperate kiss. 

Alex's alpha surges forward, demanding to lay claim to her omega. Whining against Lena's lips the alpha rocks her hips into the omega’s quietly begging to be welcomed home.

“Oh, Alex please. I've missed you so much.” 

“Missed you. So much.” 

Alex sits on her knees, sliding her hands under Lena's tank top, taking the fabric with her as she searches for more warm skin. She stops on the subtle swell of Lena's abdomen, losing herself in visions of a small pup running wild through their home.

“Thank you.” She whispers reverently as she contorts herself in a manner to be able to kiss the warm skin. Lena purrs at the attention even as her slick begins to spread down her thighs. Alex quickly catches the scent of her increased arousal, shuffling back she unbuttons and unzips Lena's jeans. The omega lifts her hips allowing Alex to pull the constricting denim down her legs revealing the soaked through lace between her thighs.

“Fuck.” The alpha rumbles to herself as she takes in the state of her omega. Quickly she pulls off her own shirt, tossing it across the room, before returning to her own jeans. In her haste she fumbles with the button earning a low chuckle from Lena.

“Let me help you baby.” The omega sits up, biting her lip she replaces Alex's hands with her own, easily unbuttoning and unzipping the alpha's jeans. The alpha's cock strains against her simple black boxer briefs, eagerly responding to the omega’s attention. Lena moans loudly at the musky familiar scent of Alex's arousal. Leaning forward she kisses the sensitive skin along Alex's waistband, dragging her tongue against the twitching muscles. Hands wind into her hair gently tugging her away from the alpha's warm flesh. 

A whine breaks past Lena's lips at the loss of contact with her alpha's skin. Her omega  _ needs  _ this from Alex, their bond must be rebuilt, her wolf thrashes in her chest at the perceived rejection. 

“Baby, Lena we have time, I promise.” Alex coos as she brings them face to face. “I know you need me to make you small baby, I know, but I want to be able to kiss you.” Alex rumbles against Lena’s lips. The omega whines again catching Alex’s lips in a frantic kiss. The alpha slowly eases Lena onto her back, slotting her hips between her thighs.

“Don’t make me wait baby, please.”

Alex angles her hips, bringing a shaking hand to the top of her boxers, pulling the fabric down her thighs. Lena uses her distraction to her advantage and shimmies out of her own panties. The alpha groans loudly at the sight of her omega in just a loose white tank top and thighs spread for her hungry eyes. Leaning over her, Alex takes Lena’s lips in a loving kiss and licks into her mouth. Lena’s hands find their way into the alpha’s hair, kneading her scalp gently. Alex lines herself up to Lena’s entrance, this is everything she has wanted since the omega had kissed her the first time.

Gently, she eases the swollen head of her cock past the omega’s tight ring of muscles. Lena whines into Alex’s mouth as she’s stretched open for the first time in months.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll go slow baby.”

Lena dislodges herself from Alex’s lips and drops her forehead to the alpha’s right shoulder. Alex stills, allowing her omega to adjust to her girth. She isn’t able to stop the twinge of fear that shoots through her heart, her omega could be  _ rejecting  _ her. It isn’t unheard of for an omega’s body to physically reject their alpha after separation or some sort of devastating event. Tears cloud her vision when Lena’s body still refuses to yield to her cock.

“Baby please, please.” Alex drops until her chest is pressed against Lena’s, nuzzling into the skin of her neck. “Don’t reject me, please, Lena please.” The alpha’s tears fall freely, soaking the fabric of Lena’s shirt. Beneath her Alex feels Lena’s chest shake with suppressed sobs at her alpha’s pain. Alex kisses her neck reassuringly even as her tears continue to fall against Lena’s skin.

“It’s okay Lena. It’s alright baby, let me pull out?” Lena actually sobs out loud at Alex’s gentle question. The omega wraps her arms and legs around the trembling alpha keeping her from pulling away from her.

“Stay, stay, stay. Please Alex?” Alex nods numbly at Lena’s request, she has never been able to tell the omega no even when she absolutely needed to. She burrows herself into Lena’s neck, allowing her weight to rest against the omega. Lena runs her hands up and down the alpha’s back, relearning the contours and shapes of her body. Alex’s lips trace over the partial bite mark she left on Lena before pressing an open mouthed kiss to it. Lena gasps at the sensation, rolling her hips into the alpha’s. Groaning, Alex nips at the mark in surprise, causing several inches of her cock to slide into Lena.

“Yes! Fuck, Alex!” Lena shouts to the ceiling. Her nails dig into the alpha’s back, pulling her harder against her chest. Alex seals her lips around the mark and sucks hard. The omega’s walls immediately allow Alex to sink fully into her omega. The alpha chokes around Lena’s flesh at the wet heat clinging to her cock, heaven, absolute heaven is the only conscious thought she is able to form.

Lena mouths from her shoulder to her neck, gently taking the skin shielding Alex’s scent glands into her mouth. Carefully she sucks the flesh into her mouth, flicking her tongue along the captured skin. Alex can’t keep her hips from rocking against her mate, her length shifts inside the omega hitting that one spot that always made her see stars. Alex repeats the motion over and over until Lena’s walls quiver and squeeze her length.

“Bite. Alex, please?” Lena whines around the flesh still caught between her teeth. Alex groans, licking along Lena’s previous mark before sealing her lips around it and breaking the skin again. Through her haze Alex vaguely registers Lena giving her an answering bite as they both cum for what feels like a lifetime. 

Alex blinks herself into awareness under the loving attention of her omega.

“Lena?” She breathes against the omega’s lips.

“Hi baby.” Even with her eyes closed Alex knows Lena is smiling softly at her.

“You’re mine.” She whispers in awe when she finally opens her eyes to look at the woman beneath her.

“Mhm, and, you’re mine.” Lena laughs as the alpha continues to stare at her dumbfounded. Rolling her eyes she kisses the alpha softly before burrowing herself into her chest.

“Hold me?”

Alex rolls them to the side and wraps her arms around Lena, keeping her close. Within moments the woman in question has fallen asleep, going limp in Alex’s arms. The alpha stays awake for a little longer, just taking in the beauty of her omega.

 

—————————————————————

 

_ Four Months Later _

 

Alex taps her foot restlessly while driving back to her and Lena’s home. Something is  _ wrong,  _ her chest has been full of a near constant ache for over two hours now, it was during a final analysis that Alex decided to head home. Lena hadn’t been answering her phone for a little over thirty minutes now causing the alpha to panic.

Pulling into the driveway she sees Lena’s silhouette moving behind the curtain of their bedroom, the alpha calms slightly at the sight before going inside. Alex is not prepared for what greets her. It seems the doctors and books had not been kidding, nesting is an  _ ordeal.  _ The Luthor-Danvers don’t hurt for money at all but even Alex initially thought the purchase of such a wide variety of blankets, pillows and sweaters had been extreme. Now she knows why. Her mate has covered their living room, dining room and parts of the kitchen with her new collection of items.

Carefully the alpha moves through the first floor until she reaches the staircase. When she makes it to the second floor she goes down the hallway to their bedroom and finds her mate pacing the room. The omega is flushed, her skin glistening with sweat from the beginning stages of her labor, and an arm wrapped around her swollen abdomen. When she sees Alex she can’t stop the smile that takes over her features. The alpha absolutely melts at the sight of her omega preparing for the birth of their child.

“Hey baby.” She coos as she quickly pulls the omega into her arms. Lena sinks into the embrace, nuzzling into the mark she gave Alex.

“You smell good.” Alex chuckles quietly while running a hand through Lena’s damp hair. Lena had taken to burying her nose in Alex’s skin and inhaling deeply until she's had her fill for the past two months. 

“I even worked out during lunch, didn't get the chance to shower either.” The alpha jests, knowing her omega loves her after workout smell. Lena groans quietly from the back of her throat, pressing her contracting abdomen against the alpha.

“Your daughter is definitely trying to make her great escape tonight.”

“I definitely can't wait to meet her then.” Alex mumbles with her hands now gently holding her omega's belly. Lena hums quietly allowing the lingering pain to disperse in peace. Alex swirls her thumbs along the flare of Lena's hips, gently giving her the reassurance she knows the omega needs. Lena purrs loudly, pressing herself into the contact.

“Have you called Lillian yet?” 

Nodding, Lena presses her face into Alex's neck.

“Yes. She's flying in from Metropolis as we speak.” 

Alex wraps her arms around the omega keeping her close. After Lex's death the mother and daughter had a hard time connecting with one another but as soon as Lena had decided to announce the pregnancy, Lillian had come running. 

“And you talked to Arizona? Considering the change to the birth plan?” Alex whispers with a chuckle. They had spent the past month discussing the best options, what hospital to use and possible outcomes. The omega had been dead set on a vaginal delivery at National City General, epidural and all. It was obvious from the lack of rush to get out the door and overzealous nesting that they wouldn't be going anywhere.

“She said she'll be here in about an hour, give or take. She also mentioned something about my ‘no good alpha’.” Lena says with a slightly pained but wicked smirk. The alpha rolls her eyes good naturedly at Arizona's jest.

“Yeah, well, this ‘no good alpha’ is hopelessly and utterly in love with her best friend.” Alex presses lingering open mouthed kisses against the skin of Lena's neck. The omega groans loudly, tilting her head to the side, allowing Alex more access to her sensitive flesh.

“Babe, our child is literally hours away from being born. You can't get me wound up like this.” 

Alex hums against her skin before stopping her assault of Lena's neck.

“Want me to start you a warm bath? We could totally do a water birth.”

“That actually sounds wonderful darling.” Alex smiles softly at the omega before stepping away to their bathroom and running the water. 

Alex quietly moves around the bathroom rearranging some candles and waiting for the tub to fill. Initially she had thought the jacuzzi tub,  _ babe we can fit four people in here,  _ was overkill but now Alex can't help but be thankful for Lena's design plan.

“Water’s ready baby!” The alpha hears her mate curse quietly under her breath as she shuffles slowly to the bathroom. Lena enters the room flushed and entirely unhappy with having had to move so far. Alex can't stop the swell of affection in her chest at the sight of her now grumpy omega. 

The alpha stands in front of Lena, quietly removing her clothes and placing gentle kisses along her neck. When she steps away the omega is wearing only her gray Calvin Klein sports bra. 

“Aren't you getting in with me?” 

Alex nods, smiling softly at Lena, quickly she pulls off her socks and boots flinging them across the bathroom. She steps forward pulling off her shirt before shimmying out of her pants, leaving her in her briefs and sports bra.

“Oh! Let me go unlock the door for your mom and the rest of the gang.” Alex runs to the front door unlocking it and heads back to the master suite. 

Lena has slipped beneath the water with just her head and top of her swollen belly above the water. Quietly Alex pulls out her phone from her pants on the floor and snaps a couple of pictures before Lena can notice. She puts her phone on the small table next to the tub. 

Alex taps Lena's shoulder, earning a low groan from the tired omega.

“Come on baby, sit up a bit for me and I’ll squeeze in right behind you.” The omega reluctantly complies, leaning forward as much as her pregnant belly will allow her. Alex quickly climbs in behind her, situating herself against the back of the tub before pulling Lena to her chest. Lena allows her weight to rest heavily against the comforting warmth of her alpha.

 

Within an hour of sinking into the water the quiet apartment has filled with the gentle hum of excitement from the guests loitering within the bedroom and bathroom. Eliza and Lillian sit on the couple's bed quietly discussing some new projects while Kara hovers inches above the floor taking pictures for the soon to be parents. Arizona is resting against the far end of the tub clad in just her scrub top and board shorts quietly browsing through her Facebook, waiting for the next contraction. 

Lena is resting quietly against her purring alpha when the contractions  _ change. _

"Fuck! Arizona! Something is different! Gah! Fuck me!" Lena groans out tilting her head back to rest against Alex's shoulder and neck. Arizona drops her phone to the floor at Lena’s shout.

“That just means your little one is finally ready to meet you!" It's clear that the other omega is just as excited to meet the pup as Lena and Alex are. 

Over the next thirty minutes tears track down Lena's cheeks causing a sympathetic reaction from her alpha. Alex gently holds Lena's belly, whispering soft words and praise as her body fights to bring their child into the world. With a final push that tears a guttural groan from Lena, a tiny wail fills the bathroom. 

Slowly Lena opens her eyes, groggy from having spent so much energy birthing their tiny pup. Nothing prepared her for the sight of her baby, fists clenched, crying out for her warmth. 

After a quick assessment, Arizona gently lays the wiggling infant onto Lena's now nude chest. She quietly murmurs soft instructions on helping the pup latch for the first time. As soon as their baby begins to suckle Lena silently cries while holding her pup as close to her a possible.

Alex slips her arms around the trembling omega, resting them against the ones holding their beautiful pup. Even just after birth it's obvious their little girl has Lena's sharp jaw, her expressive brow and Alex's ears. Gently she runs the tip of her finger over the infant's cheek, the action causing her eyes to flutter open in confusion. Lena gasps quietly as eyes the exact shade of her own blink up at her.

"God, Lena, she's perfect. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Alex rambles as she places kisses along the omega's shoulder and neck without releasing her hold on her girls. A deep purr rumbles from Alex's chest, easing the overflow of emotion Lena feels threatening to break out of her chest. 

Arizona quietly ushers the excited family members into the living room, allowing the new parents time to bond with their pup.

“Did you decide on a name yet baby?” Alex whispers as she runs her fingers over the barely there wisps of hair on her daughter’s head.

“Hmm.” Is slurred quietly as both mother and daughter begin to drift off to sleep. Alex prods Lena gently, helping the exhausted omega stand within the tub, mindful of her tender belly and pelvis, Alex walks her girls into the bedroom. Gently she guides Lena onto the plush towels already laid out on the bed for her. When her omega is settled she goes to her dresser and rummages through her drawers until she finds boxers with a pair of shorts.

“I’m gonna change real quick then I’ll come clean you two up.” 

Lena smiles tiredly at the alpha as her eyes slip closed on their own accord. Alex quickly throws on her shorts, heading back into the bathroom she draws the tub and tosses a cleaning pellet in for later. She turns the sink on, allowing the water to warm up just enough before she fills the bowl beside the counter. Under the sink she looks for Lena’s ridiculously soft washcloths and post birth kit. The alpha chuckles quietly to herself when she grabs the discreet box beneath their sink.

 

_ “I have to what?!” Lena practically screeches at Arizona. The other omega rolls her eyes at her friend before continuing her lecture about post birth care. _

_ “What? Did you think she’d just come out and that was it? Seriously Lena you’re supposed to be a goddamn genius.” Arizona admonishes through a chuckle. Lena looks at Alex quickly before gesturing for Arizona to continue. _

_ “So following the birth of the pup you’ll get a few moments break before you have to birth the placenta, which is not a comfortable sensation at first. Don’t worry about that too much though, your job is skin to skin contact and her first latching.” Arizona steps over to the closet in her exam room and pulls out a box. _

_ “Now as I was originally saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, this is your post birth kit. You are going to bleed for two weeks or so, every omega is different, this kit has everything you need.” The other omega opens the box, pulling out the different materials inside. The doctor lays out multiple sizes and types of feminine pads, disposable underwear, a spray bottle, pain spray and a type of ointment.  _

_ The alpha quietly sifts through all the items, barely registering the impassioned bickering her mate has instigated. _

_ Arizona notices the loss of attention from Alex, tapping Lena on the thigh, she points at the alpha. The former agent has a small, but dopey, grin on her face as she flips through the sire pamphlet she found in the bottom of the box. Arizona had deliberately left it in the box as most alphas tend to be more reserved in the after care portion following the birth. _

_ Alex looks up at the sudden silence and flashes a loving but confused smile. _

" _ I, uh, found this in the box? Could you explain the general aftercare portion more? Like, a more in depth explanation on how to do everything?"  _

_ Arizona smiles softly at the alpha, nodding her head she launches into the dos and don'ts of aftercare and keeps the couple in her office an extra twenty minutes due to all of Alex's questions. As the mated pair leaves the office, Lena finds herself unable to stop staring at Alex. The alpha catches her eye before giving her a crooked smile. _

_ "What?"  _

_ "Nothing, I just love you so much."  _

_ Alex blushes at Lena's gentle proclamation before pulling the omega into her arms. She kisses Lena soundly, gently running her tongue against her bottom lip. _

_ "I love you too." _

 

Alex sifts through the box triple checking that she has everything before taking it all into the bedroom where her mate is resting. 

She's awestruck by the strength her mate has to have brought such a perfect baby into the world. Their pup is still sound asleep against Lena's bare breasts, lips barely brushing against a reddened nipple. Her heart swells three times larger at the sight alone. 

Alex runs a gentle hand over Lena's hair, slowly coaxing the omega awake.

“Hey beautiful, I’m gonna start cleaning you up.”

Lena smiles tiredly before slipping back into a deep sleep. Alex dips a washcloth in the medicated water, rings it out and slowly brings it to the apex of her omega’s thighs. The alpha works as gently and as thoroughly as she can cleaning Lena of blood and after birth. The omega whimpers quietly in her sleep at even the slightest touch. Alex’s heart aches for her love having to experience such pain so they can finally hold their daughter.

After she has cleaned her to near perfection, Alex hesitantly wipes her dry before grabbing the disposable underwear from the box. The alpha had everything preset and prepared in the likely event Lena slept through the process. Slowly she slips Lena’s feet through the fabric, gently shimmying the underwear up her legs. It’s a process with Lena being dead weight but the alpha remains delicate and patient, determined to do this for her omega.

Once Lena is set and comfortably protected Alex pulls a blanket over her bare legs and returns to the bathroom. She quickly cleans the bowl before storing the box in its rightful place. 

When she returns to their bedroom she slowly climbs into bed, slipping beneath the blanket, getting as close to Lena as possible without jostling her girls, and closes her eyes.

“Riley Elizabeth.”

Alex startles at the quiet voice suddenly breaking the silence of the room.

“What babe?”

“Her name, Riley Elizabeth Luthor-Danvers.”

The alpha feels tears building behind her eyes at finally having a name for their precious little girl.

“Hey there Riley.” She whispers while running a finger along the sole of her tiny foot. She distantly hears Lena hum quietly but can only focus on the set of green eyes peering up at her. The alpha knows immediately that she will do anything for her daughter in that moment. Alex thought she had known love but as Riley wraps her hand around the finger that had been tracing along her belly the alpha realizes that she had never known a love as consuming as this. An all consuming desire to protect, teach and love resonates through her chest and burrows deep into her bones. 

Lena senses the change in her mate as she completes the sire bond with their daughter and purrs loudly at the almost overwhelming flow of love in her chest.

Alex finds Lena’s lips and presses a short but passionate kiss to them. Leaning back she fumbles with her bedside table drawer before returning back to Lena’s side slightly flushed.

“You’ve given me everything Lena, I just need one more.” She whispers while producing a black velvet box from behind her back.

“Marry me?” The alpha flips open the lid revealing a while white gold band with a single emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds. Lena sucks in a sharp breath as tears slowly roll down her cheeks. Quickly she nods her head, extending her hand to the alpha. Alex shakily slides the ring on her finger before leaning over to give her a sloppy excited kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Alex.” The omega’s eyes shine brightly with unshed tears as she looks upon her mate and future wife. A single thought drifts through her mind, almost making her snort out loud at its absurdity.

_ No, she definitely will never be able to forget an alpha like Alex _ .


End file.
